Behind A Reason
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Manusia suka berpura-pura dan menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka di balik sebuah topeng kasat mata dan Sasuke muak terhadap orang-orang seperti itu. A NaruSasu Fanfiction for Shrine's Event: Tashoku no Hanabira. OS.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to err—Sasuke? Okay, **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei does.

**Warning:** boys' love, kinda OOC, AU, short fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind A Reason<strong>

Dedicated to: **Shrine's Event: Tashoku no Hanabira**

* * *

><p>Manusia suka berpura-pura dan menyembunyikan beberapa sifat asli mereka di balik sebuah topeng kasat mata. Topeng yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Topeng yang juga tidak pernah mereka tanggalkan; menempel sempurna layaknya bagian dari permukaan kulit mereka sendiri.<p>

Sasuke sering melihat hal seperti itu. Ia menyadari kalau banyak orang di sekitarnya selalu menyembunyikan wajah asli mereka di balik topeng tersebut. Harga diri dan kemunafikan adalah salah satu alasannya.

"... Aku tidak marah padamu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi memukul teman sekolahmu sendiri dan berkelahi adalah hal yang tidak baik. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Kau sudah besar. Sudah saatnya untuk tumbuh dewasa. Kepala Sekolah benar-benar akan bertindak tegas jika kejadian ini sampai terulang."

Kedua iris gelapnya hanya menatap datar ke arah wanita di hadapannya. Ia tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan pengurus asrama tempatnya tinggal. Hanya diam dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Suara helaan napas terdengar dari wanita itu sebelum menyuruhnya pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Namun ia yang saat itu sudah sampai di ambang pintu terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya; melihat wanita tadi tersenyum.

"Aku harap hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa pun. Hanya menatap sekilas ke arah wanita itu sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan di mana wanita itu bersikap seolah-olah peduli padanya. Ia tahu di belakangnya, pengurus asrama itu selalu membicarakan dirinya dengan pengurus asrama lain. Bukan pertama kalinya ia tidak sengaja mendengar orang-orang di tempat ini membicarakan tingkah lakunya yang suka berkelahi ataupun membolos sekolah. Selama ini ia hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengetahui semua itu.

Bukanlah keinginannya untuk terlibat perkelahian dan memukul wajah Yakushi Kabuto seperti tadi siang. Bukan salahnya sampai membuat tulang hidung pemuda berkacamata itu patah sampai pada akhirnya ia harus dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah. Salahkan Kabuto yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya.

Ujung jemari kanan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Meringis pelan atas luka lebam di tempat di mana Kabuto sempat memukulnya. Tidak sekalipun ia menghiraukan tatapan ketakukan atau heran yang dilayangkan penghuni asrama lainnya saat ia melewati salah satu koridor untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli apa pendapat orang lain.

Ia tidak peduli jika tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang menyukai keberadaannya. Semua orang di sekitarnya hanyalah makhluk yang suka berpura-pura baik padanya namun membicarakan dirinya jika ia tidak ada di sana.

Ia muak dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"... Ini sudah keenam kalinya dalam dua minggu ini kau berkelahi. Bisa-bisa kau memecahkan rekor yang pernah dibuat Uzumaki, Uchiha."

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengabaikan sosok pemuda beriris lavender yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding tidak jauh darinya. Hyuuga Neji—salah satu penghuni asrama lain—menyunggingkan senyum mengejek kepadanya. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi jika pemuda itu sangat suka mengomentari apa pun yang dilakukannya. Sasuke sudah bosan mendengar komentar-komentar tidak penting yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa apa pun yang kulakukan bukanlah urusanmu, Hyuuga. Lebih baik kau urusi saja sepupu tercintamu sebelum pemuda anjing itu benar-benar mencurinya darimu." Sasuke melirik Neji lewat sudut matanya; balas tersenyum mengejek melihat kedua iris lavender itu sedikit melebar. Sebelum Neji sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan pemuda Hyuuga itu sendirian.

Sasuke benar-benar membenci hidupnya. Bahkan kebenciannya melebihi kebencian kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam asrama seperti sekarang. Dengan kematian kedua orangtuanya serta kakak laki-lakinya yang menghilang begitu saja, membuat walinya berkeras untuk memasukkan Sasuke ke tempat seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya menyukai tinggal di tempat di mana ia bahkan tidak memiliki privasi walau di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Pemilik iris gelap itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Hanya terdengar desah dari napasnya sendiri dan membuatnya yakin kalau teman sekamarnya yang berisik tidak berada di sini. Sasuke bersyukur karena itu. Berurusan dengan pemuda pirang berisik adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sekarang, ia hanya ingin sendiri. Itu jauh lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia tertidur dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam jika saja tidak melihat layar ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja tidak jauh dari bantalnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berniat untuk bangun sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang familiar melingkar di pinggangnya dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang menggelitiki tengkuknya.<p>

Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pertama kali ia dapati setiap kali bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi berapa kali ia terbangun dengan kehangatan di sebelahnya. Semuanya terasa familiar setiap kali punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang orang itu atau lengan besar yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya; semakin membuat tempat tidurnya hangat di tengah musim dingin seperti sekarang.

"Naruto—" Sasuke mendesis tanpa sadar. Menyingkirkan lengan di pinggangnya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Di antara kegelapan kamar, ia masih bisa melihat helaian rambut yang menyembul di balik selimut; menyembunyikan kepala pemiliknya. "—Ini tempat tidurku, Idiot. Berhenti menyelinap ke sini setiap kali aku tidur. Kau punya tempat tidurmu sendiri."

Suara dengusan pelan terdengar diiringi dengan gerakan perlahan dari sosok yang sejak tadi tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hmm... tapi tempat tidurmu terlihat jauh lebih nyaman, Teme. Lebih hangat dibandingkan harus tidur sendirian."

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah; tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda di sampingnya selalu mengutarakan alasan yang sama. Perlahan, ia bergerak menjauhi sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Desis kesakitan tidak bisa ia kendalikan untuk tidak meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh luka lebam di wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia yakin lebam itu pasti semakin bertambah parah karena dirinya tidak sempat mengobati sebelum ini.

"Kudengar kalau kau berkelahi lagi." Sasuke tidak mengomentari perkataan itu. Kedua matanya menangkap gerakan samar-samar dari si pirang di tengah kegelapan kamar. Ia merasakan tempat tidurnya berderit pelan karena beban berat Naruto berpindah ke sampingnya. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, 'Suke."

"Jangan mengguruiku jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanmu mencari gara-gara dengan berandalan dari sekolah lain, Usuratonkachi."

Pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh pelan. "_Well_, kebiasaan lama sulit dirubah, Teme. Tapi aku mencoba untuk mengubahnya!"

"Hn."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak satu pun dari dirinya atau pemuda pirang itu yang berniat membuka suara. Sasuke menikmati keheningan di antara mereka dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka. Satu-satunya asal cahaya di kamar yang ditempatinya. Ia juga tidak terlihat keberatan ketika bahunya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bahu Naruto atau saat telapak tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya.

Semuanya seolah-olah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

Bukankah hubungan di antara dirinya dan Naruto tidak seharusnya seperti ini? Tapi entah sejak kapan semuanya mulai berubah?

Sejak dulu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kalau dirinya akan terlibat dalam satu hubungan yang tidak wajar dengan berandalan sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang saling menguntungkan apalagi dengan seorang pemuda seperti Naruto. Tidak. Hal yang ada di pikirannya semenjak dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah asrama adalah ingin segera lulus dan hidup seorang diri. Ia tidak perlu wali yang hanya berpura-pura baik di depannya padahal di balik keramahan itu, mereka menganggapnya hanya sebuah beban. Beban yang seharusnya tidak ada hanya karena ia masih berada di bawah umur di mata hukum.

Tapi dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat kepura-puraan seperti itu. Naruto selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tanpa peduli kalau hal itu menyinggung perasaan orang lain atau tidak. Jika Naruto memang tidak suka terhadap sesuatu, pemuda itu akan mengatakannya langsung.

Sasuke masih ingat hari pertamanya berada di sekolah ini. Semua orang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja hanya karena nama keluarga yang ia sandang. Uchiha? Ya, tentu saja. Siapa di kota ini yang tidak mengenal nama keluarga itu? Di balik kematian kedua orangtuanya serta kepergian kakak laki-lakinya, nama keluarga tersebut masih dihormati di sini. Bahkan tidak jarang, ada yang berpura-pura baik kepadanya hanya demi status sosial.

Mendapatkan kiriman surat cinta atau cokelat di dalam lokernya sendiri saat Hari Valentine pun bukan hal yang jarang lagi ditemukan.

Tapi hanya Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan sambutan berbeda. Pemuda itu secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan rasa tidak suka kepadanya hanya karena gadis berambut merah muda yang disukai pemuda itu malah menyukainya. Bukan salahnya hal itu terjadi. Dan yang lebih membuat semuanya lebih buruk, Sasuke bahkan harus menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sekolah ini dengan Naruto sebagai teman sekamarnya. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang bisa dilewati Sasuke tanpa mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Namun setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia juga sudah biasa mendengar suara berisik dari si pirang dan membuat setiap liburan yang dilewatinya di asrama terasa sepi ketika si pirang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tapi seriuslah sedikit, Sasuke. Enam kali dalam dua minggu? Apa kau mau membuat Kepala Sekolah mengeluarkanmu, huh?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kedua oniks miliknya mengerling sekilas ke arah si pirang; mendapati kedua iris safir itu tertuju kepadanya. Ia sempat tertegun ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di ujung bibirnya yang lebam. "Che... lihat, wajahmu sampai seperti ini gara-gara kau berkelahi."

Entah kenapa, Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar komentar tersebut. Apa Naruto tidak pernah bercermin? Apa Naruto lupa kalau dia sendirilah yang sering kembali ke kamar mereka dengan luka dan pakaian yang kotor akibat berkelahi dengan murid-murid dari sekolah lain? Memang, belakangan ini hal itu sudah jarang terjadi mengingat Tsunade—Kepala Sekolah yang sekaligus wali Naruto—mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika sampai mendapat laporan seperti itu lagi.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kaulihat, Dobe." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya namun masih bisa melihat samar-samar ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak suka. "Hanya satu dua pukulan tidak akan sampai membuat wajahku hancur. Lukamu saat berkelahi dengan anak-anak Suna jauh lebih buruk dari ini."

"Jangan bandingkan hal itu, Sasuke." Naruto mendesah pelan. Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa ketika si pirang melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Dirawat selama tiga minggu dengan tiga tulang rusuk yang patah bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

"Hn. Aku juga tidak berharap mengalami hal yang sama."

"Lalu apa alasanmu berkelahi seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Mengapa tidak kautanyakan langsung saja pada orang itu?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

"Oi, Sasuke—"

"—Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, Naruto," kata Sasuke sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak sekalipun melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa dirinya sampai berkelahi dengan Kabuto. Tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak perlu tahu kalau pemuda berkacamata itu mengetahui hubungan di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu akan hal itu.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto bukanlah suatu hubungan yang bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Hubungan antara dua pemuda di kota ini masih terbilang hubungan yang tidak wajar. Baik dirinya dan Naruto tidak pernah menyadari kapan perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Awal hubungan mereka pun boleh dikatakan hanya sebagai hubungan pertemanan dengan beberapa keuntungan. Sasuke yang hanya ingin melupakan masalahnya serta Naruto yang ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang perasaan sukanya kepada Haruno Sakura. Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau hubungan tersebut bisa berubah seperti sekarang.

Dan hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu. Sasuke bahkan pernah mendengar langsung reaksi orang-orang ketika salah satu guru sekolahnya menjalin hubungan dengan siswa laki-laki di sini. Tatapan meremehkan, sindiran-sindiran dan perlakuan tidak pantas adalah salah satu hal yang didapatkan siswa itu.

Sasuke memang tidak peduli apa kata orang mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak peduli pendapat orang lain selama dirinyalah yang menjalani semua itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa teman-teman pemuda itu bisa mengerti mengenai orientasi seksual Naruto?

Kalau saja tidak ada Kabuto yang tidak sengaja memergoki dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman di salah satu kelas kosong di Hari Kasih Sayang tempo hari, mungkin Sasuke tidak perlu sampai terlibat perkelahian dengan pemuda itu. Ia mungkin tidak perlu sampai mendengar permintaan tidak masuk akal Kabuto agar hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak diketahui orang lain.

"—Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Teme." Sasuke hanya diam saja saat Naruto memeluknya dari belakang; menenggelamkan kepala pirang itu di bahunya. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata Sasuke menangkap sekuntum bunga mawar merah di atas meja di dekat jendela. Mawar yang diberikan Naruto sebagai pengganti cokelat—hadiah untuknya. "Apa aku harus memaksamu untuk berbicara, Brengsek?"

Sasuke mendengus; membiarkan beban tubuhnya tertumpu pada tubuh Naruto. "Idiot," ia bergumam pelan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Oi, berhenti mengataiku idiot!" Naruto berseru dan mulai mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menegang. "Kabuto... dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat Tsunade-baachan dan aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Awalnya aku ingin kau mengatakan secara langsung alasan mengapa kau memukulnya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bicara walau kupaksa, bukan?" Sasuke memilih diam. "Kabuto... mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan tidur dengannya sebagai ganti kalau dia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa pun mengenai hubungan kita."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang. Tanpa sadar ia menggeretakkan giginya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya," Sasuke mendesis.

"Aku tahu. Kalau itu memang terjadi, aku akan memukul wajahmu sekarang juga. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah memberinya sebuah pukulan lagi di wajahnya."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan; mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mungkin setelah ini Kabuto akan mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan kita setelah apa yang kau dan aku lakukan padanya."

"Nah, kita hanya bisa melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu, mungkin?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa mendapat tatapan tajam ataupun tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang atas sikap dinginnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu dan mendapat tatapan meremehkan atau merendahkan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat ia lari dan bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan bersama Naruto di sampingnya.<p>

Seperti yang telah ia duga, Kabuto memberitahu seluruh penghuni asrama dan murid-murid sekolahnya. Ia berterimakasih dalam diam kepada Nara Shikamaru yang telah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu dan menyuruhnya bersiap-siap kalau mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi. Ya. Hanya itu yang dikatakan pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Teme," Naruto berujar pelan dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke tidak tahu dari mana sifat Naruto yang terlihat seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Mungkinkah dirinya yang terlalu bersikap berlebihan? "Dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena orang-orang tidak menerima hubungan semacam ini."

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat cengiran lebar yang terpatri di wajah kecokelatan pemuda itu. Mungkin memang benar jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin semua yang dicemaskannya tentang si pirang hanyalah pikirannya saja.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** dibuat tepat di hari deadline-nya, orz. Walau sudah lewat seminggu dari hari Valentine, tapi toh tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dan... dengan di-publishnya fanfiksi ini, saya mau hiatus untuk satu atau dua bulan ke depan. Mau fokus ke KKN dulu #halah Fanfiksi yang berstatus WIP akan dilanjutkan setelah hiatus. Jaa~

Ah, jangan lupa review dan terima kasih sudah membaca~ :D


End file.
